In a typical process for manufacturing a complementary metal oxide silicon (CMOS) image sensor (CIS), a color filter and a microlens are manufactured after a metal pad is exposed for packaging. This leads to exposure of the metal pad to developer, which can often cause metal corrosion on the metal pad from chemicals used during manufacture of the color filter and microlens.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved image sensor and method of manufacturing the same.